cybercitizensfandomcom-20200215-history
La Famiglia
La Politica Della Famiglia is a political party originating from Version One, re-founded by Captain Spaulding in June 2010. Currently the third largest party in the world, it has candidates running in Mexico City, Tokyo and Paris - the first two of which the party controls. Leadership The origins of La Famiglia are not well-known, even among its members. What is known consists largely of rumours and hearsay. Some believe La Famiglia was founded by Wolf, the member who created the first recruitment notification around the time of La Famiglia's birth, but many others speculate that the actual founder is another member of the organization by the name of Tryan. A recent rumour is that the founder and leader of La Famiglia is the candidate that the faction has been running for the presidency, Hassan the Assassin. Because the organization is noted for its secrecy, many suspect that the actual leader works hard to maintain a low profile and not bring attention to himself by acting as if he were just another lower level member. This has led to speculation that La Famiglia's leader might be disguised as an associate on the main forums. Still others insist that the leader is either Jimmy Disappointment or Litigator02, noting the respect and authority they both command when they make public statements or announcements. Some suspicion exists regarding the very vocal Sefarst who tends to show up in many threads vehemently defending his organization and his tendency to shy away from seeking public office. The question is often asked whether this is simply a ruse to keep attention off of the real leadership or if his actions are those of a passionate leader dedicated to defending his creation's name. Furthermore, Pseudodragon has found himself in the spotlight of much speculation among La Famiglia's own members as to whether or not he is puppet master who works so hard to keep his identity concealed. He too is at time very vocal and very passionate about his faction. Some think the answer to these questions can be found by simply examining the original recruitment thread or carefully reading the newspaper interviews that have been done with both Litigator02 and Wolf. It seemed simple enough until a couple of La Famiglia associates discovered an old chat log by made men of La Famiglia discussing plans to put up proxies in the newspapers posing and calling themselves the founder or leader of La Famiglia, as well as to stage recruitment of all ready existing members in the membership thread during the organization's earliest days. Associates and made men are apparently also encouraged to call each other "Don," "Godfather," or any number of other leader-sounding names to throw more people off. All done, it would seem, to obscure the true leader of the faction. Recently, a figure well known among all La Famiglia members as Peckerwood has risen to power as the Godfather, as real life events unfortunately prevented the first Don to be as active as he'd have liked. Thus followed a major change in La Famiglia's policy, which led to Peckerwood stating to all members, associates included, the following facts: Who the new Godfather was. (Himself) Who the old one was. (Tryan) Who it was that embodied "The Voice", The ruling hand of the council. The reason he disclosed such information, which was due to a former associate's resignation and eventual turn to traitor as he was very vocal about that which even the associates did not know on the forums of rival organizations. The following statement was made by Peckerwood to all associates of La Famiglia, and explains in better detail why the latter was disclosed. ---- Normally we do not reveal this information to associates, but instead to made men and above. This is how La Famiglia has always worked. Recent events necessitate a change in that policy for now, as one of our members has been very vocal on a rival organization's forums. Earlier this week, there was an election for the position of capo di tutti capi. That is the Big Boss; the Don. The election was very close, and I was fortunate enough to win. My opponent was and is a highly honorable member of La Famiglia without whom we would quite possibly be lost. I am honored to have been selected to lead this organization. As the Don, I am also The Voice. But I'm not the only one. There are other people (sotto capo, consigliere, for example) that have access to the Voice. So when you receive a PM from The Voice, or there is a post up, it is definitely from one of the most senior members of La Famiglia. That also explains why a member of ours is so furious with me. He went to the very top and did not get what he wanted. He was basically told, "Sorry, but this is the best we can do now. We like you, we care about you, we think of you as a friend, and we want to help you grow as a person and a mobster." ---- Peckerwood, January 25, 2007 Public Record The public record of La Famiglia is a little easier to figure out, but not by much. Many rumours abound that La Famiglia reguarly engages in criminal activity and that crime is at the heart of the organizations's goals. These accusations, however, have never been substantiated by evidence. On the contrary, La Famiglia's public record seems to be one of charity. They have opened a Soup Kitchen in Rome and a Hospital in New York on top of donating substantial sums of money to other cities and organizations to improve lives there as well. They are known to have very close ties to the Cybercitizens Catholic Church and have maintained cordial business relationships with nearly all other factions in the Cyberverse. What is further known about La Famiglia is their tremendous business and political success. They once controlled both the Presidency of the Cyberverse (Hassan the Assassin), the Mayor's office in Rome (Crazy Canuck), The mayor's office in New York (godfada1190), and the mayor's office in Dallas (King Zog), with candidates in the other cities. They tend to run their political candidates on populist platforms, promising financial aid to cities and setting standards for law enforcement and civil order. Worldwide, they own several businesses, all at minimum prices for your convenience, with 4 in Los Angeles, 3 in Dallas, 4 in Rome, 4 in New York, 4 in Sydney, and 2 in London. Facce Distinte former Don Tryan - September 7th, 2006 - January 18, 2007 President Hassan - January 7th, 2006 - Present Regola di Famiglia Very little is known about the internal structure of La Famiglia, but what is known exists as a document called the Regola di Famiglia. It is as folows: Regola di famiglia “We are all as one, united in blood. Once you become part of this, there is no greater bond” -- Thomas Dibella Character of La Famiglia La Famiglia is an elite alliance aimed at creating an active, dedicated and close knit fraternity of members while ensuring the effective advancement of the alliance as a whole. Family Hierarchy (Only the positions of Associate and the Soldati are specified here) Associate This is the starting point for all new members. Privileges The Associate has the following powers and privileges: He enjoys the full protection of the family and can call upon this protection should he ever be attacked He can participate in all Crew and Family related activities Appointment The Associate can seek membership from any of the Caporegimes. Soldati Soldiers are made members of the family, who have proven themselves formerly as an associate. When the books are open, meaning that there is an open spot in the family, a Captain (or several Captains) may recommend an up-and-coming Associate to be a new member. Privileges The Soldati has the following powers and privileges Upon being made he becomes entitled to receives a gift from his Caporegime He can vote in the re-selection of the Capo di tutti Capi He can vote in all crew related affairs Appointement (See below) Being made One of the biggest honors in La Famiglia is to be initiated into a family. When this happens you become a "Sgarrista"(Soldier) and you are a "Made Man" or a "Femme Fatale". With this come all the privileges of full membership as well as its responsibilities and as such only the most dedicated and active among the associates will rise to become made. The conditions for being made depends on the sponsorship of the Caporegime that you have been assigned to. There are two formal requirements for being made 30 or more posts on the LAF forums Sponsorship by your Caporegime Sponsorship will be on the basis of merit and the following factors will be taken into consideration Activity on the LAF forums Sucsessful completion of assigned missions Recruitment of new members into La Famiglia Vendettas “I never killed a guy who didn’t deserve it” – Micky Cohen The severity of war is such that we will engage in them in the most extreme of circumstances. Rest assured however that should the circumstances call for it, we will fight to the very last man. A distinction is however to be made between specific vendettas where war is declared against a particular individual and general vendettas where war is declared against an organization. In the case of the former, a specific vendetta will be called where a member of La Famiglia is being attacked without reason. Authorizations for specific vendettas must come from the Sotto Capo. General vendettas can only be declared with the support of 2/3 of the Council. A non binding vote on the matter should be put to the alliance before a formal vote is adopted in the Council. ---- Other positions in La Famiglia include: Capo di tutti capi - Don of the Family, elected by capodecines and above Sotto capo - the underboss, deputy to the Don Consigliere - special adviser to the Family Caporegime - head of one of La Famiglia's eight crews Capodecine - an assistant to a caporegime Recognizing La Famiglia Members La Famiglia members can best be recognized by their Cybercitizen character profile by having La Famiglia added as their organization. This is not to say, as several members have made very clear on the Cc forums, that simply having La Famiglia listed as your organization automatically makes you a member of the faction. There are rumours that La Famiglia puts out hits on individuals who misappropriate their organization name and attack other individuals without authorization, after first sending that individual a warning personal message and waiting 24 hours. On the Cybercitizens forums, La Famiglia members are usually identified by some mention of their affiliation within their signature. A common identifying characteristic is the official La Famiglia banner that many like to keep in their signatures. Timeline